1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to public switched telephone networks (PSTNs) and more particularly relates to a method and apparatus for provisioning or administering such networks, such as, for example, activating service to a customer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,517, issued Nov. 1, 1988 discloses a system that allows a user to provide new service to existing terminations in a telephone network. A server having program sequences for controlling its operation connects the terminations and the telephone network. The server monitors the occurrence of a request event at one of the terminations. A processor, distinct from the server, controls the server by accessing a directly accessible database to extract a state transition rule to provide control information corresponding to the response event. Information is returned to the terminations in response to the control information. The database storing the state transition rules is directly accessible by the user for changing the state transition rules to modify the services without changing the program sequences of the server.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,511, issued Apr. 30, 1991 discloses a system that provides special service in telephone networks, particularly with respect to call forwarding. An adjunct computer is associated with a Remote Memory Administration System (RMAS) for switches which include a facility for providing special services such as call forwarding. The adjunct computer is inserted between the RMAS and the switches which it controls and responds to a request for special services. The processor determines the identity of the subscriber station that is to receive the requested service and the nature of the service. A programming signal is generated and transmitted to the switch to which the station is connected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,519, issued Nov. 1, 1988 discloses a method and apparatus for enhancing the operation of an existing central office in a telephone switching system to provide extended subscriber service. The system relates to existing central office equipment that is incapable of adequately providing "equal access" and other extended subscriber features to non-conforming central offices. The operating capabilities of these offices are enhanced so that they can offer extended subscriber features, such as equal access, without replacing or upgrading existing technology.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,461, issued Feb. 4, 1992 discloses a method and apparatus for providing switching equipment, such as 1ESS or 1AESS telephone switching office equipment which are stored program controlled switches, with the capability of controlling the connection management and disconnection of telephone circuits using Signaling System #7(SS7) protocols.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,199, issued Nov. 4, 1980 discloses a special services add-on specifically adapted for use in dial pulse activated switching offices such as a step by step office. The add-on is a stored program, processor based system that can be put on a line-by-line basis, independent of subscriber line assignments. The add-on provides special service such as incoming call alert, call conferencing, call forwarding, tone dialing abbreviated dialing, instant recall, etc.
The current state of the art of provisioning of residential services to customers of PSTNs follows a series of steps not conceptually different from the steps that were followed in a manual provisioning environment some thirty years ago. The individual work steps have been mechanized, and the mechanized steps have been connected with interfaces, but the steps have not basically changed. The common sequence of such steps is illustrated in FIG. 1. FIGS. 2-4 provide a more detailed flow chart illustration of this methodology. FIG. 5 shows system architecture.
Referring to FIG. 2 a Customer service representative of the Telco at 10 determines the reason for the call and the address of the caller or customer. The call may be for ordering service, making bill payment arrangements, registering a deposit, or calling for service maintenance. If the customer is calling for new service or a change to existing service the representative proceeds to the next step 12. Here the representative gathers the customer information such as the calling party's name, the customer's name, the service address, the billing name, and billing address. The representative determines how the customer wishes the service to be listed, the numbers and types of directories, calling cards, and any disclosures that are requested by the customer.
In the next step 14 the credit history of the customer is checked using internal and external data sources. At 16 the service representative takes the customer service address information provided and uses a PREMIS (Premis Information System) processor. PREMIS is an on-line address-based system used by service representatives for service order negotiation. It provides street address, Living Unit (LU), previous credit status, equal access carrier data, facility availability, and Telephone Number (TN) selection capabilities. PREMIS provides storage and retrieval of Street Address Guide (SAG) information, Living Unit (LU) information, Facility Assignment (FA) information, Telephone Number (TN) selection, repetitive debt customer information, and other information. At 16 the service representative uses PREMIS to verify the address, determine the working status of the address, and determines the serving wire center and other common address information such as community and tax codes. Based on the wire center serving the customer, the service representative is able to determine what services are available to the customer.
At 18 service is negotiated with the customer, matching the customer needs with the available products and services. The first service that is negotiated is basic service which will determine the calling plan for the customer. This is followed by the negotiation of toll services and other optional services such as touch tone, custom calling services and maintenance plans.
At 20 the due date for installation is negotiated and scheduled. At 22 a Telephone Number is selected from the PREMIS or Service Order Processor (SOP) systems. This Telephone Number will be based on the wire center serving the area and the availability of the TN.
Before ending the call with the customer, the service representative at 24 recaps the service request to insure that the customer order accurately reflects the customer's requirements. The service order is then issued or released at 26 to the SOP. The SOP checks the order for format accuracy and determines what centers or systems should receive the service order. The service order is then distributed to the systems and centers at 28.
Referring to FIG. 3 the service order is next received by the Service Order Analysis and Control System (SOAC). The order is validated and checked for format accuracy 30. At 32 an initial determination is made for orders that might require manual work or testing. If the order might require work or testing a planning message is sent to the Work and Force Administration/Dispatch Out (WFA/DO) system at 33. WFA/DO system makes the final determination as to whether a dispatch or testing is required.
At 34 the Service Order Control system determines if loop facilities are required for the order. This is based on Universal Service Order Codes (USOC) and Field Identifiers (FID) on the order. If a loop facility is required an assignment request (AR) is prepared and sent to the Loop Facility Assignment and Control System (LFACS). This assignment request is made at 36 and contains the address, order number, telephone number, and date due. An outside plant equivalency code (OEC) is also sent in the request that has been determined based on the type of service. The OEC designates the type of facility required for the request.
At 38 the address is first matched with addresses in the Loop Facility inventory system. If there is an address match, the status of the living unit is checked to insure that there is not already working service at the address. The terminal address is then determined. Once the address and terminal address have been verified, a network facility matching the request is selected at 40. After the facility is selected the information in the form of an assignment request response (ARR) is sent back to the Service Order Control system at 42.
The Service Order Control system determines switch equipment requirements, prepares the request and sends an assignment request to the Switch Inventory system at 44. The assignment request is received by the Switch Inventory system from the Service Order Control system at 46. This request will contain information as to the type of switch facilities required, the loop facility that must be connected, the telephone number, the service order number, and the date due.
At 48 the loop facility and telephone number received in the assignment request are verified with the Switch Inventory system data. The status of each is checked to insure that the request can be completed as requested.
The switch equipment is selected at 50 based on the requested switch facility, the loading of the switch and the jumper length to be connected. The selection also will determine if an existing jumper has been left in place. Based on these criteria, switch equipment is selected. The switching equipment which is typically used involves a stored program control switch (SPC) such as a 1ESS or 1AESS switch.
After the selection of switch equipment, the information is sent to the Service Order Control system at 52. The Service Order Control system assembles the information received from the Loop Facility Inventory system and the Switch Inventory system at 54. This information is formatted as an assignment section and placed on the service order. The assigned Service Order (SO) is then sent to the SOP at 56. The SOP determines where the service order should be sent and distributes the service order at 58.
At 60 the Service Order Control system also sends the assigned service order to the Work and Force system. At 74 work is performed as required. That is, if other work in the field or in the central office is required, this work is completed and reported back to the appropriate center or system. Work may include placing jumpers in the central office or in the loop facilities, connecting the customer to the network and placing inside wiring and jacks at the customer premise.
After completion of the service request the completion information is sent to the SOP at 76. This information may include the completion time and date, any changes to the service order and any billing information that needs to be added for time and material charges.
The Service Order Control system determines if memory administration is involved in the request and if so determines if it has the required information to prepare a translation packet to send to the Memory Administration System (MAS) at 62. The translation packet is then created. If a translation packet cannot be prepared an image of the service order is prepared. The translation packet or the service order image is then sent to the Memory Administration System at 64.
The TP or SOI is received and validated in the Memory Administration System at 66. The Memory Administration System validates the TP/SOI and determines what needs to be done to complete the request.
At 68 the Memory Administration System (MAS) creates a machine readable Recent Change (RC) message specific to the switch to receive the message. The Recent Change (RC) message is created to match the vendor specific switch type and generic. The RC message is then sent to the switch at a designated time at 70 and the switch is updated at 72.
Referring to FIG. 4, the SOP receives the completion information at 78 and prepares the completed service order for distribution at 80. At 82 the SOP determines the distribution of the service order and the completed service order is distributed to all systems requiring the information. Thus, as indicated at 84, the service order is sent to a number of systems including Loop Maintenance, Billing, Directory, and E-911. The service order is also sent back to the Service Order Control system at 86 to update the status of the facilities from Pending Connect or Disconnect to Working or some idle status. At 88 the Service Order Control system receives the completed service order and validates the format of the information.
The Service Order Control system determines the network requirements at 90. In this case, since the order is completed, the requirement is to change the status of the facilities from Pending Connect to Working. If the request was for a disconnect this would change from Pending Disconnect to Disconnected.
At 92 the Assignment Request is sent to the Loop Facility system. The Loop Facility system matches information received in Assignment Request with existing facility data and at 94 updates the status of the facility from Pending Connect to Working or from Pending Disconnect to Disconnected. At 96 an Assignment Request Response is sent to the Service Order Control system. At 98 switch facility requirements are determined. In this case, the requirement is to change the status of the facility from Pending Connect to Working or from Pending Disconnect to Disconnect.
At 100 an Assignment Request to the Switch Inventory system is sent to update the status of the facility and the Telephone Number. The Assignment Request is received from the Service Order Control system at 102 and the appropriate status changes are made. The status of the facility and the Telephone Number are changed. The Status Inventory system inventories and administers the use in aging of telephone numbers. When a telephone number is disconnected, it will be aged for a specified period of time before being reused. After the status of the switch facility and telephone number have been completed, a confirmation is sent to the Service Order Control system at 104.
Referring to FIG. 5 there is shown typical architecture for carrying out the above described methodology. The Service Order Processor (SOP) is shown at 106. The SOP obtains the information from the customer calling for service and obtains the previously described information from Premis Information System (PREMIS 108) upon the SOP initiating a request to PREMIS. That information is put on the service order which goes from the SOP to the Facility Assignment Control System (FACS) 113 which is an automated facility assignment system which automatically assigns loop facilities and office equipment to a subscriber address to provide telephone service. This assignment of loop facilities and office equipment is in response to the provisioning request or service order generated by SOP 106. The first system in FACS 113 which receives the service order is the Service Order Analysis and Control system (SOAC) 110. The service order there is parsed out and a determination is made as to whether there is a loop facility required for the order. An Assignment Request (AR) is made to the Loop Facility Assignment and Control System (LFACS) 112 where a loop facility is requested for the specified address. The address from PREMIS is matched to a possible address in LFACS. If a match is found it proceeds with processing by matching that to a terminal serving the address. It then begins to select a pair back to the central office. Once this is completed the Assignment Request Response (ARR) is sent back to SOAC and the loop part of the connection is fixed.
SOAC makes an assignment request to the Computer System for Mainframe Operations (COSMOS) 114 or SWITCH 118. COSMOS takes the facility that it obtained from LFACS and tries to find a match. Also PREMIS selects a Telephone Number and COSMOS attempts to match the facility, the F1 facility, and the Telephone Number. If a match is secured it assigns office equipment. A work manager (WM) 116 is disposed between SOAC 110 and COSMOS 114 or SWITCH 118.
After SOAC gets the service order and determines what to do and sends the assignment request to LFACS, it sends a planning message to the Work and Force Administration/Dispatch Out (WFA/DO) 120 and provides notification that there is a need to make a determination if there is any outside work to be done. After the assignment request response has come back from COSMOS, information is sent to Memory Administration check system (MARCH) 122 for memory administration work and it is also sent to the Remote Intelligent Distribution Element Support System (RIDES) 124 which handles the fiber electronics, if required. A Work Manager (WM) 126 is disposed between SOAC and MARCH. After the assigned service order is received at WFA/DO a mechanized loop test is initiated by the Loop Maintenance Operation System (LMOS) 128. After the service is completed, the LMOS host 130 will receive a completed service order for record maintenance.
Service orders that do not automatically flow through the provisioning process fall out of automatic processing and are managed by the LAC Operations Management System (LOMS) 132. LOMS assists the Mechanized LAC Assignment Center (MLAC) in management of Requests for Manual Assistance (RMAs).
This state of the art provisioning process may require up to two days to complete.